Don't Look Down  The Alternative Ending
by East of Fenchurch
Summary: What if Alex had gone out with Tom in Don't Look Down. This oneshot has it all, angst, Galex and the assination of an innocent piece of kitchen furniture.


A/N – This is an alternative ending to Don't Look Down, you don't need to have read it before reading this but it might make one or two thing clearer. It supposes Alex had agreed to go out with Tom in chapter 9.

Any one who reads Terry Pratchett will know his theory about alternative universes and trousers. Basically, time is like travelling down a pair of trousers with an infinite number of legs, every time you make a decision it determines which leg you go down.

This is dedicated to all my Rebellious sisters, who have proved to me that insanity is great fun when shared with the right people.

Kudos owns all.

Kim.

**The Other Trouser Leg. **

Alex sat staring at the cardboard box on her desk, wondering how things had got this far and admitting it was her own fault. She should have said no to Tom's tentative request for a date, but Gene had acted like an arse earlier that day, just when they'd started to get somewhere and be honest about their feelings. So she'd gone out with him, mainly to pay Gene back for leaving her stranded in Tom's house, reliant on the kindness of virtual strangers to get home.

It was the end of her last day at Fenchurch East, the last time she would be under the jurisdiction of her DCI and God how she wanted to be under him! Alex had lost whole afternoons dreaming about his hands roughly undressing her, his hot mouth at her breast…Alex stopped the erotic images in her head and tried to concentrate on the present, the day dreams were becoming more frequent and she found it disturbing that the man she fantasised about having sex with wasn't her husband to be. It wasn't that Tom was bad in bed, being a GP he knew his way round the female form well enough, he was just so damn polite and always planned their lovemaking. Alex was sick to the back teeth of his courteous "May I?" before letting his hands go anywhere near her. So perhaps it wasn't surprising that her dream man was Gene, who would take what he wanted when he wanted it!

Tomorrow she would wake up as ex-copper and on Saturday she would marry the man of her dreams, only he wasn't. No the man of her dreams was a stubborn, loud-mouthed git, who had been conspicuous by his absence all day. Alex's lip trembled as she stood, picked up the box and walked out of CID for the last time, trying not to let the tears escape.

XXXXX

Gene gulped down the last of his scotch, the dingy pub offered very little in the way of home comforts but it was quiet and, at this time of day, empty. He'd chosen it deliberately, knowing that he was unlikely to come across anyone he knew here. Gene wanted to be alone to drown his sorrows and dream about what might have been.

He ruefully decided it was his own fault, he should have dragged Alex away from that posh twat as soon as he saw them sharing a bottle of wine in Luigi's, but the little voice in his mind said that Alex belonged with someone as good-looking and successful and well educated as Tom bloody FitzWilliam.

Gene thought about the little black box in his desk drawer, he'd dug out his mum's engagement ring at about the same time as Alex showed up. He wasn't sure why, Gene had vowed never to let another woman in his life since his wife took him to the cleaners after buggering off and leaving him to fend for himself, but something about Alex made him want take the plunge again, so he'd moved the ring from his house to his office drawer and today – her last day – it was upper most in his mind.

He got to his feet, packed away his cigars and lighter, then trudged out to the Quattro with a heavy heart, perhaps he'd go back to work for a while, try to take his mind off of loosing his DI.

XXXXX

Gene didn't quite make it as far as the station, he stood at the entrance to Luigi's restaurant, he had to see her one last time, imprint his memory with her flawless face. Gene watched as his team drank a toast to Alex, she smiled and raised her glass in return. He really should go in and add his congratulations but he couldn't seem to make his feet move and he was sure the words would stick in his throat. As their leader, he _should_ make the effort to join them for at least one drink, Gene decided to have a quiet smoke in the frosty November air first. He rounded the corner of the building, leant against the wall and lit a cigar, exhaling a plume of smoke as he thought of the day Alex Drake crashed into his life.

XXXXX

Alex had the beginnings of a headache, she was trying her hardest to put on a cheerful front and while Ray and Chris seemed to be fooled, Shaz was giving her some very knowing looks.

She excused herself, saying she was going to the loo but actually headed for the stairs to her flat.

"Ma'am?" Shaz called.

Alex turned back with a sigh.

"Do you…want to talk about it?" She asked hesitantly.

"Come on outside, I don't want to talk here." Alex led the way outside, on to the pavement in front of Luigi's. She made sure they were away from the entrance, close to the edge of the building.

"What's wrong Ma'am? You've been unhappy for days now." Shaz was full of concern.

Alex could see how worried Shaz was and decided to tell her the partial truth.

"I'm having second thoughts about getting married, probably just pre-wedding nerves." Alex said unconvincingly.

Shaz looked appraisingly at her, she could tell Alex was hiding something and had a pretty good idea what that was.

"Sure it's not cos you're marrying the wrong man?" She nodded across the road to the station.

"You know Gene really should transfer you into CID, you could run rings round the rest of them." Alex said with a grin. "At one point I had hopes that Gene and I would…." She trailed off lost in thought for a moment. "but he's made it obvious he doesn't care, so it's probably for the best that I'm leaving….Tom's a good man Shaz." Again Alex sounded like she was just saying the words.

"Ma'am…Alex. The Guv.." But Shaz got no further as Alex said.

"I've got a headache, so I'm going for a lie down, but I'll be back later. Tom's going to be here in a couple of hours, so I'll see you then."

Alex rushed off before she could say anything else, Shaz walked back inside to the party.

Gene stepped out from the shadow of the building, a look of almost comical astonishment on his face. He dropped the cigar, crushed it under foot and headed up to Alex's flat, full of determination.

XXXXX

Alex's heart leapt as a loud banging on the door announced Gene's arrival, common sense told her to ignore it - pretend she was out.

"Open this bloody door Bols." Gene was as polite as ever and Alex was tempted to let him break it down, just for the thrill it would give her to see him burst through it all grumpy and adorably rumpled.

"I know you're in there Bolly, I heard you and Shaz chatting outside Luigi's."

_What__!_ Alex tried to recall exactly what had been said.

She opened the door and Gene marched in, he glared at her then walked past into the kitchen, she heard him going through the cupboards. Alex watched from the doorway as he got out the scotch and 2 glasses, he slopped a generous measure in each and downed them both.

"D'you love him?" His voice was gruff.

"I can make him happy." Alex hoped Gene wouldn't spot the evasion.

"Don't bloody care about him, D'_you_ love _him_?" Gene was getting more annoyed by the second.

"He needs me." She said defiantly.

"I don't give a flying fuck what he needs." He closed the gap between them and grabbed her shoulders. " DO YOU LOVE HIM?"

"NO!" She screamed, tearing away from him.

"Then why….?" Gene thought he'd never understand women.

"Cos **YOU** didn't fucking ask!" Alex stabbed a finger at his chest as the words tumbled out before she could stop them.

Gene looked gob smacked. "Why would I propose? We weren't even dating."

"I didn't expect you to propose, but you didn't so much as ask me out to dinner or even talk to me after that night on Tom's landing. At the start I went out with him to get a reaction from you, but you were like a bloody brick wall. So I thought you didn't care. We started seeing each other regularly and I like him, I know he loves me." She stood with her hands on her hips facing him.

"So you're gonna throw your life away on some posh tosser just cos he loves you?" Bloody woman, she couldn't be left on her own for five minutes.

"Why the hell not? It doesn't matter now, the only man I ever loved doesn't care." Alex could feel the tears building.

"Not care? You think I don't care. I'll show you how much I bloody care." This might be the last chance he would ever get and he was going to grab it – and her - with both hands.

Gene backed Alex against the wall, trapping her with his body and lowered his head.

It wasn't a kiss so much as total domination, his arms were like steel bands holding her motionless, binding her to him.

Gene's mouth ravaged hers, lips and tongue pressing so hard that Alex was sure he'd draw blood any moment and his hand on her backside would leave bruises that would make sitting uncomfortable for days to come.

Even though he was hurting her, Alex made no effort to move away, for all the pent up aggression she could feel coursing through Gene she wasn't remotely scared of him. Alex knew Gene was incapable of really hurting her and that he found the idea of sexual assault as abhorrent as she did, not that it would be assault – she was as eager for this as he was.

Perhaps he did care, he obviously desired her, the rock hard erection digging in her stomach was proof of that.

What the fuck was he doing, this wasn't how their first kiss should be. He was just so desperate for her and the thought of that twat Tom's hands on her body filled him with rage and which he was taking it out on Alex.

Gene loosened his grip and eased the pressure of his mouth slightly. He was surprised when Alex groaned in protest and tightened her grip on _him_, grinding her hips into his. He dragged his mouth over her jaw, to the sensitive spot below her ear and murmured.

"S'OK sweetheart, I'm going nowhere."

Gene eased a hand between their bodies and massaged her breast, his thumb rubbing the nipple. Alex broke the kiss with a cry as a bolt of pure desire exploded between her thighs.

Laser bright blue eyes, framed with incredibly long lashes transfixed her and for several heartbeats they just stood gazing at each other in wonder, the only sound was their ragged breathing.

Then their control broke and 2 desperate bodies collided, hands tearing at clothes, mouths licking, sucking and biting at the newly exposed flesh. Alex's top was the first to go, Gene dragged it over her head and threw it across the room. He kissed her neck, one hand freed her breast from the bra, cupping it with a surprisingly gentle hand, while the other hoisted up her skirt and slid under her knickers, 2 fingers plunged inside her, pumping away, making her cry out.

"Fuck!….Gene."

Alex feverishly undid his belt and fly, pushing her trembling hand under the waistband of his boxers and sliding it up and down his hard cock. It was Gene's turn to swear as his hips jerked.

"Jesus Alex! ….fuck…harder…"

She adjusted her grip and used her nails to provide extra stimulation.

"God YES." Gene's control was close to breaking point. He dragged her knickers down and stripped off the rest of his clothes, while Alex eagerly copied him. As soon as they were both naked they embraced feverishly again, revelling in the sensation of flesh on flesh, mouths working fervently and their moans of passion loud in the quiet of the flat.

Gene clamped a hand on her backside and slid it down to her thigh, encouraging Alex to lift her leg over his hip. He thrust ball deep inside her welcoming heat in one frantic movement.

"Ahhh….Gene please, just… _please_." Alex begged.

Gene supported her arse with both hands, she lifted her other leg and crossed her ankles behind his back. He staggered over to the table and rested her weight on the edge, Alex lay back, resting on her elbows. Gene put his hands flat on the table top and began to power into her enthusiastically, she was so tight and hot. He must have masturbated while dreaming of this scenario a hundred times, but it was a pale imitation of the real thing. Gene was mesmerised as Alex's breasts shuddered with each potent thrust, he needed to taste them. He sucked a hard nipple into his mouth and caressed it with his tongue, Alex whimpered with pleasure.

She was drowning in a sea of sensation, each of Gene's forceful surges stimulated her far beyond anything Tom had ever achieved and Alex had to grit her teeth to hold back the words 'I love you.'

Gene tried to slow down, this might be his only time with Alex and he wanted to savour it but Alex dug her fingers into his backside urging him on gasping. "Harder Gene _please_."

He redoubled his efforts pounding into her almost violently, each thrust causing the legs of the flimsy table to judder on the kitchen floor, the squeaking adding a counterpoint to their grunts and moans of pleasure.

Alex was so close, she shifted her hips so that he could penetrate a little deeper and the extra stimulation caused her orgasm to crash over her. The feeling of her muscles pulsating around his cock was too much and Gene came hard, emptying inside her and gasping her name.

He buried his head in her neck and Alex wrapped her arms around him, kissing his cheek. They stayed like that for a while, both unwilling to stir and let reality intrude on their small corner of heaven.

Eventually Gene had to move before his back seized up completely, he lifted his head and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, then began to pick up his clothes. Alex stood up from the table and also retrieved her clothes.

Gene's whole body was thrumming with a fierce joy, not because he'd had sex for the first time in months but because of the woman in front of him, the woman who had fuelled his dreams, both waking and sleeping since he'd first laid eyes on her. Surely that passionate coupling meant that she'd be kicking that rich bastard in to touch and they could stop playing silly buggers and admit how they felt.

Alex pulled on her clothes in a state of shock. Oh God what had she done, she had always swore never to cheat on a partner ever since Pete had tried to work his way through the female entrants in the greater London phone book, vowed to never put anyone else through that pain. Yet she'd had sex with Gene without a seconds thought, she'd have to break it off with Tom, couldn't stay with him knowing that anytime Gene crooked his finger she'd come running.

She turned to leave, needing some space to think about her next move, Gene caught her arm but she shook him off.

"Alex….Alex _please__._" But she'd gone.

The warm, fuzzy feeling evaporated and the sense of loss that replaced it was crushing, Gene let loose his pain in one loud expletive. "**Bollocks**!" and kicked a chair across the kitchen, knocking into the table.

It was one impact too many for the table, it hadn't been designed for the enthusiastic shagging it had just been subjected to and as the chair crashed into it, there was a piercing, squealing sound as the legs finally gave way and it sank gracefully to the floor. Gene regarded is sympathetically, understanding how it felt.

Then something Alex screamed at him earlier echoed round his head and his mood lightened, he tidied himself up and headed back over the road – there was something he needed to retrieve from his office.

XXXXX

Alex entered the restaurant sometime later, to see Tom already sitting at a table, one she used to regularly share with Gene, he stood to kiss her and they both sat.

"Tom can we go? We need to talk."

Luigi walked over carrying a plate of lasagne and salad, he placed it down in front of Tom with a flourish and left smiling happily, pleased that Alex had found a man at last.

"So can we go?" Alex was eager to get this over with.

"If it's about the seating plan, I've fixed it and anyway my food's just arrived, can't we talk here?" He put a generous forkful of lasagne in his mouth and chewed happily.

She wanted to do this without the audience but as she looked round the crowded room no one was taking any notice of them, apart from one person. A pair of bight blue eyes was watching her every move. Alex looked away hurriedly. She took off the diamond ring and put it on the table beside Tom's plate.

"I'm sorry Tom. I can't marry you."

XXXXX

Gene watched from across restaurant as the argument progressed. It had started calmly enough, then Alex had given the ring back and now it was getting quite heated with Tom waving his arms around animatedly, Alex was struggling to stay calm, trying to placate him. Gene's feet were itching to take him across to them, he wanted to support Alex, after all it was both their faults that she was dumping that tosser.

Then Tom suddenly gripped Alex's bicep and Gene heard her give a little yelp of pain, he thudded his pint down on the table. "No one touches that." he barked at Ray and stamped over to them. Leaving Ray to wonder if the Guv was talking about his drink or Alex.

Alex watched him approach, saw the murder in his eyes. "It's OK Gene I can handle this."

Tom barely glanced at him. "Go away Hunt, this is between me and my fiancée." Tom's cut glass accent only infuriated Gene further.

"Only she's not your fiancée now is she? Take your hand off her." He growled.

Tom faced him, but did let Alex go. "Turn around and walk away, you working class, corrupt excuse for a man."

Alex clearly saw Gene's control snap. He grabbed Tom's left elbow and pushed it as far up his back as it would go saying. "You _Sir__, _are disturbing the peace in a public place, assaulting one of her Majesty's finest officers and **really****pissing****me****off**." Gene slammed Tom's head onto the table, causing a grunt of pain.

"Consider this a warning fuckwit, you so much as think of touching her again and I will shove your over-educated head so far up your arse you'll disappear. Do you understand **SIR****?**" He yelled in Tom's ear, the whole restaurant went silent.

Gene let go and stepped back breathing heavily, he was shaking slightly as he fought to keep his temper and his fists under control.

Tom was obviously shaken, he stood up and looked from Alex to Gene.

"My good friend the chief Constable will hear of this Hunt." Gene didn't care and was just about to say so when Alex stepped forward and whispered something in Tom's ear.

Tom blanched.

"Your welcome to her, she's frigid anyway." He grabbed his coat and slunk out.

Gene moved over to Alex, "You OK?"

"I'll live."

Gene realised they still had the attention of the restaurant, she'd accused him of not caring - right!

"Drake, not for the first time, you are labouring under a misapprehension about me."

"And, not for the first time you're talking rubbish, Hunt." She sighed wearily, "What are you on about?"

Gene pulled the battered, leather ring box from his pocket and slapped it on the table in front of her. She opened it and looked up at Gene in astonishment.

Gene cleared his throat, nervous butterflies in football boots were rampaging in his guts, the Gene-genie didn't do romance – usually, but this was **Alex**.

"It was me mam's" He stepped forward and took the box from her. "I know it's not worth a fraction of the one you gave back to his twatship, but it comes from a man who loves you a hell of a lot more than he ever could."

"Are you proposing?" Alex was half convinced this was just a cruel joke or a bet.

"Well I'm not bloody asking if it goes with me eyes." Gene regretted the sarcasm immediately as Alex flinched from him.

"Sorry love. Yes Alex I'm asking you to marry me…er please."

"Oh Gene." She whispered throwing herself in his arms and burying her face in his neck as the tears started to flow, it had been an stressful day and this was one emotion too many.

"Oi Mrs, if you ruin me shirt I'll have you do all me paperwork for the next month." He said affectionately, rubbing her back.

Alex held him tighter and said into his neck. "Just who do you think does it all anyway?"

A brilliant smile lit up his face. "Oh yeah, so you do. So d'you fancy it then? Being the last Mrs Hunt."

Alex lifted her head and said breathily. "Yes Gene I do." She kissed him lovingly, as the whole restaurant erupted with loud applause and cheering, led by Shaz.

Gene waved his hands for quiet. "Luigi, 3 bottles of Bolly if you please. 2 for this group of reprobates and one for me and my….fiancée to take upstairs."

The cheering broke out again and Gene settled one arm around Alex's shoulder's as they walked up to her flat, picking up the champagne on the way.

"So Bols, what did you whisper to FitzWilliam?" Gene asked as they climbed the stairs.

Alex grinned. "Tom used to like to wear my underwear and I've got the photos to prove it. I just told him that if he made trouble for you, I'd see to it that the Chief Constable would receive a copy."

"Blackmail's still illegal you know Bolly-keks. As your DCI, it's my duty to discipline you." Gene smirked and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Alex eagerly opened her front door, saying over her shoulder. "I'll get the handcuffs."

The End.

Please review.

Kim.


End file.
